


Nothin' Like You

by AmeliasMistletoe



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU / Callie had a one night stand in college and ended up with a beautiful daughter and an amazing best friend, but when she meets Arizona will Arizona accept her daughter or will it be too much? Calzona-centric with some Slexie, too. Check out the teaser and let me know what chapter size you think is best!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, guys! I decided to post a teaser to my new story because I wanted to ask you guys how long you would like the chapters to be. I can either post 4k-ish chapters twice a month or I can post chapters about 2k every week. 
> 
> This story is A/U and just for clarity’s sake I’d like to go ahead and inform you of the ages of each character.
> 
> Lexie: 20  
> Callie: 24  
> Arizona: 26  
> Addison: 34  
> Mark: 32
> 
> I may add additional characters but at this point this is the character list.

I was exhausted I'd been up all night with Sofia because she was nervous about starting preschool today. Which didn’t even happen much to my chagrin, she was too nervous and the only reason I was doing it was for socialization which I know is important but at this point I was too tired to even try to push it. I was going back to college in less than two months and I wanted to get her settled into the preschool before I started back but I guess that wasn’t going to happen. I was slowly getting into the swing of things but I still didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. Everything was all up in the air still because I didn’t even know why I was bothering going back to college, at this point everything felt so pointless.

When we woke up we went to Starbucks for drinks because it’s her absolute favorite place to go, she has an obsession with their hot chocolate and she loves their croissants. When we walked into the Starbucks, Sofia ran straight up to the front of the line to order her drink, by this point she had her ordered memorized and wasn't even afraid to order by herself. I followed behind her and while I was paying I noticed that she had wandered off. I finished paying quickly and looked around for her only to find her talking to a stranger, albeit a gorgeous stranger, but a stranger nonetheless. I paused and stared at the woman for a second, caught in a daze, she was surrounded by books and I guessed she was probably studying. 

I shook my head and walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Callie. I am so sorry that she just walked over and interrupted your studying. I swear she knows better."

"But, mommy, she likes surgery, too. I saw it on one of her books and I asked her 'bout it and she said she's gonna be a surgery-on. Just like you, momma!" Sofia said excitedly. 

"You're going to be a surgeon?" The hot blonde asked and without thinking I nodded in response.

"Yeah—I mean no, I mean, maybe. It's a lot harder to have a definite plan when you have a kid. I was originally going to go to medical school and go on to be an orthopedic surgeon but now I'm not sure if I have the time, you know?" I said, kind of drifting off at the end of what I was saying. 

"I get it but even with this adorable little beauty," she said looking at Sofia, "you should still work for your goal. I have no doubt you can do both. Even if it is harder than doing it with a kid. I'm Arizona, by the way, it's nice to meet you." I heard my name called and as I turned to get our drinks, she stopped me and handed me a napkin with a phone number scrawled on it. "Text me and maybe we can get together one night after she goes to sleep."

"Yeah, I'll text you." I said as I walked over to get our drinks. After I got our drinks I turned to leave instead of picking a table to stay at like I normally would because I needed to think over what just happened. 

As I buckled Sofia into her carseat I kept going over what had just happened in my head and I didn’t know what to think. I mean, she gave me her number but what does that mean? I don’t even know what to do with it. I shut the door to the backseat and got in my seat up front, I tried to push the thoughts of her out of my mind because I knew she was distracting me. “Ready to go to the park, Sof?” I asked Sofia.

“Mmhm,” she mumbled sleepily.  
“Are you too sleepy, baby? Do you want to go home and go to sleep?” I asked while looking behind me and I saw her trying to keep herself awake. “Let’s go home and we can have daddy come over later after you’re nap, okay?” 

She nodded sleepy before taking a bite of her croissant. When we got back to my apartment I noticed that she was already asleep so I picked her up to take her into the apartment, carefully closing the car door behind us, trying to be careful not to wake her from her sleep because as adorable as she was she had a tendency to get crabby when she was woken up.

When we reached my apartment door I carefully reached into my pocket to get the keys and I unlocked the door as quietly as possible only waking her a little. “Shh, baby, it’s okay,” I calmed her before entering the apartment, closing and locking the door behind us. I took her to her room and laid her down in her bed. After she was tucked in I headed back to the living room and grabbed my laptop off of the side table. I was so conflicted about what to do with my future and talking about it today definitely didn't help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The reaction to this story was huge and I'm so grateful for it! Some of you wanted longer chapters and some of you wanted shorter chapters so I'll be posting shorter chapters on Fanfiction.net and longer chapters on here.
> 
> Posting schedule is as follows:
> 
> Thursday Nights 9/8c following Grey's Anatomy (on FF.net)
> 
> Every other Thursday Night 9/8c following Grey's Anatomy (on here)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter & thanks for reading!

Later that day I heard a knock on the door, assuming it was Mark I got up quickly to answer it. "Come in," I offered as I stepped out of the way to let him inside. "How are you?" I asked curiously. I hadn't seen him in a couple days because he was just getting off of a long shift at the hospital and when he was at the hospital we didn't really talk as much as we would like to. 

"I'm okay, I meet this girl and let me tell you, Cal, she's amazing," he gushed and I'd never seen him like this before. "There's a problem though, she's still in college."

"Really, Mark? Isn't that a bit too young?" I asked rolling my eyes at him.

"You should see her though, she's amazing. She's shadowing Addison and she's seriously got to be one of the most amazing girls I've ever met. She's super smart too, I couldn't believe it when I talked to her. You know most of the people that shadow at the hospital are idiots and I doubt any of them have a chance at having an actual surgical career but she's, she's different."

I, of course, had an opinion on all of this but I didn't want to be insensitive. But, I didn’t think he should be going after this girl. Especially, if she was still an undergrad because that’s exactly how he met me. "Isn't that how we meet?" I asked with sigh and he shook his head.

"You don't get it, this girl is different. You need to meet her, you'll see," he insisted. "What's going on with you?" 

"I might have met someone too, I met her at Starbucks today when Sofia wandered off-" I said as he cut me off.

"You let Sofia wander off? Is she okay? Where is she?" he said looking around frantically.

"Calm down, you idiot. She's taking a nap, of course she's okay or I would have called you instantly. I'm not an idiot you know?" I said with a sigh. "Anyway, as I was saying. Sofia wandered over to her table because she saw that she had books about surgery, while I was ordering our drinks. As soon as I realized that she had walked away I went after her and I introduced myself to the woman. Then, Sofia decided she should help by telling the woman that I wanted to be a surgeon which of course was really embarrassing. All that to say as I was walking away from her table she gave me her number and told me to text her. She wasn't even put off by Sofia, Mark. I just, I don't know what to do. I shouldn't date, should I?"

"I'm not going to tell you not to date, Callie. In fact, I’ve been telling you since you had Sofia that you need to get back out there. You're never going to find someone if you don't try and I think that you deserve to be happy. Do you think that she could make you happy?" 

"I do but I don't know what to do about Sofia," I said with a small sigh.

"Well, what did she say about Sofia, obviously she met her."

"She said that I should text her and she could come over one night after Sofia's asleep and we could talk. I don't even know if she's gay, Mark. What if she felt bad for me and was just trying to be nice? I'm an idiot, she probably doesn't want to date me. I mean who would want to date someone with a kid?" I asked angrily.

"Hey, I have a kid," he said defensively. "and I'm hoping that this girl at the hospital will give me a chance. Having a kid isn't that big of a deal, Callie. Sofia is adorable and anyone who thinks otherwise is obviously an idiot. Speaking of that, how did preschool do today?"

"I might have not taken her," I said quietly.

"Callie," he said dragging out my name.

"She didn't want to go, and I didn't need to bring her, not yet at least," I said feeling like an idiot. I knew that I should have taken her to preschool even if she didn't want to go but I couldn't stomach leaving her someplace she didn't want to be and I hadn't been away from her since she was born. I was almost always with her and if I wasn't with her then she was with Mark. She'd never been without one of us before and I didn't think that it was necessary for that to start today.

"You know she needs to go to preschool, what's going to happen when you start school?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I just can't do it, Mark. Why don't you go with us?" I asked, trying to come up with a compromise because I knew I would completely breakdown if he made me take her on my own because I was an emotional mess when it came to separating from her which is why I rarely ever did it. I didn't see a reason for her not to be with me unless I had somewhere else to be and because of my inheritance, I didn't have to work which meant I'd been with her almost every moment since she'd been born four years ago. That's a long time to be with someone and the idea of being without her was just too much for me to handle. I didn't want to be without her if I could help it and I knew that I still had my future to think about.

"I'm off until noon tomorrow, do you think you could handle going with me to drop her off tomorrow?" he asked and I shrugged.

"We can try but you have to tell her, Mark, I don't like seeing her little eyes when she's upset and she's not going to like the fact that you're going to make her go because she was up all night with me begging to let her stay home. That’s why she's taking a nap right now, I'm sure she's completely exhausted after staying up crying all night," I said, watching his face deflate. I knew that he didn't want to hear about her being upset and I knew he didn't want to upset her, he just wanted what was best. But I wasn't sure I could take watching her cry all night again, knowing that it was my fault that she was having to go, sometimes it's just better to blame it on the other parent.

"I'll tell her but you need to know that she'll be fine and you need to help me explain to her that she'll be fine. It's just a half day, Callie. You'll get to pick her up at noon, that's not that long to be away from her," he reasoned.

I sighed because I knew he was right but at the same time it felt like I was going to be away from her forever, because I had nothing else to do. “Do you think it’s too soon to text her?” I asked trying desperately to change the subject because I definitely didn’t want to discuss this anymore.

“Definitely not, I’m sure she’d love to hear from you. Why? You gonna have her come over tonight? I could take Sofia over to my place,” he offered and I shook my head.

“It’s my last night with her being little, she’ll be all grown up soon and I want to spend my last night with her being a baby before she’s a big girl,” I said, acknowledging that I sounded totally pathetic. 

“Callie, she’ll always be our baby and I know it seems like she’s growing up fast but we’ve still got time. I’m going to see if she’s awake and if she is I’m going to ask her if she wants to go out for ice cream, do you want to go with us?” he asked and I nodded, thinking about what he said. He was right, she was always going to be our baby but I still didn’t expect her to go off to school this soon and I know that she’s four now, but still.

Mark went to Sofia’s room to wake her up and I could hear them talking to each other. I might not be with Mark but I love how much he loves Sofia and I’m glad that I met him because even though this might not have been the path I originally intend to take, it’s the best one I could have taken because Mark, well, he’s Mark, he’s my best friend and Sofia is the light of my life. I need both of them in my life and I’m glad that I have them. 

“Mama, we’re gonna get ice ream!” Sofia squealed excitedly and I bent down to her level to hug her.

“Yeah, we are, sweetheart. Did you have a good nap?”

“Mhmm, daddy says I’m gonna go to school tomorrow, though,” she said with a pout, “I thought I wasn’t gonna go anymore.”

“We decided that it would be fun for you to go,” I said pausing for a second, “plus, you’ll make lots of new friends that are your age. Don’t you want to make new friends?”

She nodded shyly and grabbed my hand. “Why don’t we go get some ice cream and we can think about preschool tomorrow?” Mark suggested and I didn’t know if he was trying to distract Sofia or me from what just happened but I didn’t care because I think we were both equally needed the distraction.  
We went out to get ice cream and when we got back I decided it was time for Sofia and I to wind down because I knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day. “Want to come in and watch a movie with us as we settle down?” I asked Mark and he nodded. 

“I’d love that,” he said as he followed us up to our apartment. When we got into the apartment Sofia immediately ran to the bookshelf that stored all of our DVDs and picked out her favorite movie, Beauty and the Beast. 

“Can we watch this one mama? Daddy?” she asked as she eyes got bigger and bigger and I laughed. 

I’d probably already seen that movie a half a dozen times that week but I still nodded and said, “Ask your dad to put the movie in the dvd player and you can help me get the popcorn ready.”

After I popped the popcorn, we settled in to watch the movie and about thirty minutes in Sofia fell asleep and I was to tired to change the movie so Mark and I continued to watch it. At some point I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was around eleven and Mark was gone. There was a note on the side table that Mark left saying he went ahead and went home. I slowly stretched before I picked Sofia up and took her to her room, tucking her in before heading to my room to go to sleep. I set my alarms to make sure that I would be awake in time to get both Sofia and myself ready to take her to preschool in the morning.  
Sofia and I both slept through the night and I was so thankful for that because I was worried we’d both be up half the night again and I really didn’t need that. I needed for us to be fully rested because I had no doubt that this was going to take a lot out of both of us. I woke up with Sofia curled up to my side and I figured she came in sometime in the middle of the night. I wasn’t surprised that she’d come in but I was kind of surprised that she hadn’t woken me.

“Sof,” I whispered into her ear, “it’s time to get up baby.” 

Since Sofia was sleeping so peacefully and didn’t seem like she was going to get up without a little more nudging from me I decided that this would be a perfect opportunity for me to take a shower uninterrupted which I didn’t get to do very often, so I slipped out of bed and headed to the shower quietly.

After I got out of my shower and finished getting ready I knew that I’d waited as long as I could to wake Sofia up and even though I didn’t want to wake her I went into my room and sat down on the edge of the bed and shook her softly to wake her. “Sofia, baby, you gotta get up. It’s your first day of school.” I was surprised I was able to say that with getting upset but I was and I figured if I could get her to preschool and drop her off without being upset then hopefully she would be fine with me leaving her there even though I still didn’t want to.

“Do I hafta?” she asked sleepily and I wanted so badly to say she didn’t but I knew that I had to say yes.

“Yeah, baby, you do. Daddy is going to be here in just a couple minutes to drive us to preschool. Okay?” I asked and she nodded even though I could tell that she wasn’t exactly happy about it. At least she was dealing which was a good thing. I got her ready as quickly as I could and put her hair into a ponytail with a bow on top. “Ready to go, baby girl?” I asked, right as I heard Mark knock on the door and she nodded reluctantly. 

“How are my girls?” Mark asked as soon as I opened the door and I shrugged. I didn’t want to talk about it because I didn’t want to upset Sofia because Mark was right, it was going to be fine. I just needed to get it over with because it was going to happen eventually and she did need to make some friends, at this rate she was going to be a loner forever which obviously wasn’t going to work. “Okay, then. Ready to go, Sof?” Mark asked as soon as he saw my face and I rolled my eyes.

Sofia nodded and took the hand he had stretched out for her. “ ‘m ready,” she mumbled and we followed her out the door. I quickly locked the door behind us before following them to the elevator. As soon as I got on the elevator I wanted to turn back because I felt like this was stupid, I shouldn’t just bring her to preschool for the socialization. I should bring her to a park to meet other kids but every time I looked over at Mark I could tell that he wasn’t going to let me back out again which is why I was glad he was with us because if it was just me and Sofia we easily would have backed out.

When we got to the preschool I was overwhelmed by the size of it, even though I’d toured it already it seemed a lot bigger when I was actually standing in front of it with my daughter who was tiny. She didn’t need to be left here and as much as I wanted to turn and run I couldn’t. So I did the next best thing, I turned to Mark and whispered in his ear, “This place is huge.”  
“That’s because it’s more than just a preschool. The preschool section is small, you know that. We’ve been here before it’s not that big. We checked, Callie, she’ll be fine,” he insisted. 

After we enter the building we walked down a hall which seemed like it was a mile long before finally reaching the classroom that the lady at the front desk said she would be in. We walked in and I saw a really small class size which immediately calmed my fear of her getting lost but then I was worried that all of the other kids would be already friends and since she didn’t start at the beginning of the year no one would want to be friends with her.

“Hi, I’m Ms. Dumas. It’s nice to meet you, you must me the Sloan’s?” she asked and I had to stifle a laugh.

“Actually, I’m Callie Torres, his last name is Sloan, we’re not married,” I clarified and when I finished clarifying that I felt like I was a child. Seriously? Did I just admit to this woman that Sofia was born out of wedlock? Was that really necessary? 

“Okay,” she said with a small laugh, that seemed more like she was embarrassed than it seemed she was laughing at us, “Either way, it’s nice to meet you both and this must be Sofia.” 

“Hi,” Sofia mumbled quietly which is what I was afraid of. I didn’t want her to be shy but I knew that it was bound to happen because she’d never really been around a group of her peers before so it was a new experience for her. 

Ms. Dumas look at both of us before saying, “Sofia will do great and I’ll make sure she makes friends. Well, I’ll see you at noon when you come to pick her up.” 

I smiled and nodded before squatting down to Sofia’s level to say goodbye. “Hey, princess, daddy has to go to work and he needs to drop me off before work so I can get my car so we’re going to leave you here to make new friends. I’ll be back before you know it, okay?” I asked, trying to avoid choking up.

“M’kay, mama?” she asked and I looked at her curiously.

“Yes, baby girl?”

“I love you and daddy said I’m gonna has lotsa fun, k?” she asked and I smiled. I knew that Mark told her to say that but even so it still made me feel better. 

“Okay, baby. Have fun,” I said before standing back up to leave with Mark. I was still worried about leaving her but I knew that it was only three hours and we were only five minutes from my apartment. 

As we headed back to the car I looked over at Mark and said, “Thanks for that.”

“What?” he asked innocently and I rolled my eyes. “For telling Sofia that she was going to have fun, you’re definitely stronger than I am,” I admitted.

“Callie,” he said with a pause, “Sofia is going to have fun and you’re going to be fine. I’ll see you later,” he said as he pulled up to my apartment complex to let me out of the car. “You’ll be fine,” he said as I got out of the car.

I headed up to my apartment and for the first time since all of the preschool drama started I actually felt like he was right. We were all going to be fine and this was the best choice to make even if in some ways it was the hardest decision to make. We made the decision and now we get to live with it. But, now? I was actually kind of excited about it, she would make friends with some kids and maybe I’d even make friends with some moms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!
> 
> Question of the Chapter: Would you like to see Callie speaking Spanish/Spanglish with Sofia?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Remember to review! Let me know in your review which chapter size you prefer 2k every week or 4k every other week?


End file.
